Never Whole Again
by Angst Splatter
Summary: Fred looked vaguely hurt, though George knew he wasn’t really. “You know I can’t test the candy, George.” “No I don’t,” George stubbornly said, quite stiffly, as if they were getting into territory he wasn’t comfortable with. DH compliant. Short fic.


I'm getting odd stories in my head that I just can't help but write. So here I go again, writing for a fandom I haven't written for before, and ignoring the chapter begging me to finish it for in my F29D fandom. Oh well, I guess. No matter how hard I try, one's muse just cannot be controlled. Hope you all enjoy!

Disclaimer: I seriously own nothing. Not in the realm of fanficage, especially.

~HP~

"No rest for the wicked, eh Fred?" George asked his twin, a familiar mischievous grin upon his face.

Fred laughed. "Never, my dear brother."

They were in what they liked to call their lab, situated above their shop, and attempting to make a new confectionary treat. They planned for it to be able to enlarge the eater's ears, but so far, they weren't having much success. It had been much easier to make the tongue toffees than it was proving to make these ear toffees. Just that day alone, they had managed to enlarge George's pinky and middle fingers – separate tries, and while they both found the middle finger enlargement particularly funny, that wasn't what they were going for – right foot, bellybutton – oddly enough – fingernails, elbows – also particularly hilarious – and his big toe.

Off in the distance a bit there was a faint 'ding'. "Excellent," George exclaimed, jumping up from the table to gather up yet another attempt. He brought it back and excitedly threw it down on the table, looking expectantly at Fred.

Fred gave him an innocently incredulous stare. "Why, George. I'm surprised at you. I thought we had agreed that you were today's tester…"

George threw his best puppy dog eyes at his mirror image – something that never quite worked that well, funnily enough. "Well, yeah, but… I was yesterday's tester, too! And the day before that!" Fred started to butt in, but George managed to throw in one more – "_And_ the day before that!" in his fake hurt voice, before letting Fred actually interrupt his mourning of bad luck.

"Sigh."

"Y'know, it works better to actually sigh, than to just announce 'sigh', stupid."

Fred looked vaguely hurt, though George knew he wasn't really. "You know I _can't_ test the candy, George."

"No I don't," George stubbornly said, quite stiffly, as if they were getting into territory he wasn't comfortable with. "I'm the one with the hole in my head. Not you." He crossed his arms and adopted quite the sulky pose.

Fred was silent. "Aww, c'mon, George. Just try a candy. You know it will cheer us both up." He gave his best smile to his other half, trying harder to convince him with emotion than words.

"Oh, fine," sighed George, as Fred brightened up. "But I don't want to," he murmured petulantly under his breath, causing his twin to playfully roll his eyes. He eyed the brightly colored inventions and grabbed one he thought might be on the small side – though he knew it wouldn't really make any difference. His ears immediately began to shrink.

"Ha!" Fred jumped joyously in the air, pumping a fist up in victory. He looked at George as though he wanted to say something more, but only succeeded in letting out another triumphant "ha", a gargantuan grin on his face.

George immediately put his hands up to his head and began to laugh hysterically. "Y'know – this just might be better than enlarging. I bet I look absolutely ridiculous!" His trademark smile was back on his face, as he grinned at his twin.

Fred nodded, tears pouring down his face. "I'm so glad _I_ don't look that ridiculous," he snorted.

George wordlessly summoned a mirror and held it up to his face, fresh peals of laughter making their way out of his throat, as Fred took advantage of George's moved hands to feel the tiny ears himself, also breaking into new peals of laughter.

"George, dear! Is that you up there?" a familiar voice warbled up to them both.

George looked offended on behalf of Fred. "It's like you're not even here."

Fred looked at George, admonishing him. "George –"

"No, I don't _want_ to hear it, Fred," he said vehemently. "Now. Let's go greet our dear, old mother, and see who else she dragged along with her."

"Don't let her hear you calling her old," Fred mocked in a tone that let his brother know that he sooo wanted to tell their mother himself.

George laughed as they put the potion in stasis and then made their way down the stairs, still giggling manically.

"It's so good to hear you laugh again, George, dear," Molly said brightly, though the bags under her eyes ruined the effects a bit. As did the redness and puffiness of her face.

George was about to let out a "wha?" when he glanced next to him. His laughter immediately died. Fred wasn't there. Of course he wasn't. Fred was dead and George was alone. He silently collapsed, knees banging into harsh, unforgiving stone steps, and head falling into waiting hands, tears pouring down his face as his body shook.

"Oh, George," his mother muttered, rushing up the steps to crush him in a warm embrace. Tears sprang down her face as well, as they rocked together, sobbing for the one who wasn't there with them any more.

George took special care after that day. Special care not to break down in front of anyone or let anyone know that Fred had never truly left him. He would never be whole again, but his mother could. Eventually, she would move on, with all the new family on the way and all the old family to still look out for, but George would never allow himself that luxury. Especially not when he kept allowing himself to think that Fred was always there next to him, even when he visited his grave, and even when Fred had to keep silent because people were around. Otherwise – otherwise, George just didn't think he would be able to go on with life. Not without his better half could he ever be a whole person again. But nobody needed to know that, because he didn't deserve that worry – or pity. He wasn't the one who was dead, after all. Not technically, anyway. And that's all that really mattered to George, because it seemed like that's all he had left. Or didn't have, really.

~HP~

First time I've brought myself to tears over something _I_ wrote. But that's more because I just can't seem to get past Fred's death. With everyone else there just seemed like there was at least a reason they died, and how choked up I get about Fred you wouldn't know he is, technically, just a character in a book. Though it might be a bit because Fred and George remind me of my beloved grandpa, who is fighting a battle with cancer right now, so it's kind of a touchy subject. Anyway! I sincerely hope I was able to do this justice. Let me know what you think by way of some sort of review, please.


End file.
